One off's
by hecalledmecarrots
Summary: ONE OFF's! All my little stories in one place. Because my profile started to look messy.
1. Without Pacifique Buote

A week has past since Gilbert's fever had broken and the doctors gave him the all clear. He knew with a certainty where he was going, no one could stop him after that letter from Phil! Green Gables. He whistled lightly, oh he was no fool he was going to start slowly, but to see Anne again after he came so close to fading. Well that was a treat in itself, her liveliness and loveliness was lushly. Now there was some alliteration which described Anne! He popped one of his peppermints in his mouth as he rounded towards Green Gables. It was really very quiet, he thought as he approached the house, it was a beautiful day, Anne should be out picking apples or flowers or something but all was silent. He knocked on the door where Marilla stood in shock when she saw him.

"Gilbert!" She exclaimed opening the door for him. "You're okay!" She exclaimed wanting to hug him for herself but dare not show that much emotion.

"Did no one tell you... I broke my fever about a week ago?" he asked

"We hadn't heard anything..." Marilla trailed. With Rachel gone out for the day she could break propitiatory as Anne needed Gilbert. She had shut herself in her room the entire week, She had barely eaten anything only eating when Marilla had forced food in her, even then it had only been a few bites at a time before she claimed she couldn't eat anymore. "Gilbert you must go to Anne there's not a moment to spare." She told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked Marilla.

"She's upstairs in her bedroom, first door across the hall on your left, please Gilbert you'll understand once you see her."

He looked concerned then did as he was told and headed up the stairs. He knocked lightly before twisting the handle and slowly opening the door.

The first thing he heard was sobbing coming from Anne's bed and an Anne shaped outline from under the blanket where the sobbing was coming from. He didn't shut the door behind him, he hadn't said anything the sound of her crying broke him a little.

She spoke quietly first "He's gone hasn't he Marilla?" She said. She thought him Marilla... but he didn't understand yet what she was saying and Anne broke the silence again. "Then leave, I'm in the depths of despair and I don't want to climb out of them. I don't want to live without him. Just let me die, maybe he'll forgive me there and we can be together at last." Her crying became heavier.

 _Anne wanted to die what had brought such a suicidal thought to the surface?_ he thought to himself.

"You won't convince me Marilla, no matter how long you stay there. Nothing is worth it without him, life has lost its meaning, I love him and now he won't ever know... I wish I told him when I had the chance, but now I know he is gone and I can never love again, for I have lost my Gilbert.." she broke to a higher level of crying.

 _This is about me!_ He heard it with his own ears, _she loves me! She thinks I'm dead_.

His heart was racing, he pulled over the chair quietly sat forward in it, and pulled the blanket down. He had never seen Anne like this, her long red hair completely loose behind her she lay on her side pointing towards him her head tucked into her arm covering her closed eyes which were flowing tears the other hand had been brought up beside her face laying flat on the bed. He knew the moment he touched her she would know it wasn't Marilla, he gently brought his hand down on top of her flat ones intertwining the fingers.

Anne took a deep breath in as she felt a familiar touch on her hand and now intertwining into her fingers.

 _No? It couldn't be._ She thought to herself

Her eyes flew open as she looked at the hand. Another hand now swept aside the strays of hair which had covered her face giving him and her a better view of each other.

She looked up at the owner, there was a beautifully faced Gilbert. Her breath wouldn't catch as he said to her

"You haven't lost me." He told her. "I'm right here." She continued to stare in disbelief. "I was going to ask you for one of our old time rambles in the woods but you look less up for it then even I should." He joked stroking her hair.

"Though I think yours is more aesthetic than mine and therefore could be fixed quicker. Do you think?" She brought herself to nod.

"Good I'm glad to hear it, now let me assist." He said he let go of her hand and took the rest of the blankets from her.

He looked down at her clothes "Anne have you slept in that dress and corset?"

He saw the dress was crinkled in several places and he could only imagine how restraining a corset must be when sleeping, he had once tried one on as a bet as part of Lamba Theta and he could tell you just standing they were pretty uncomfortable.

She sat up as he walked over to her wardrobe so unafraid of anything anymore. He pulled out a pretty skirt and top (all of Anne's clothes he noticed were pretty but he liked this one, it was green, just Anne's colour).

"There" He said hanging it off the door, "that will do nicely, its a lovely day out there Anne you would love it. Full of sunbeams in the woods." he paused waiting for an answer but got none.

 _Okay_ he thought. she had never been speechless before.

"Now, Your eyes must be sore" he said taking the wash cloth and dipping it in the water beside it. He wrung it out and sat on the edge of the bed relaxed her back and carefully started to dab her eyes with the water. "Now when you get changed, I expect you to wash your face, that will do a lot for those sore eyes, this is just a fix so you can help me okay?" he told her.

She again had no words. He was acting as those this was completely normal and natural when he had never been in her bedroom before! And here she was completely dishevelled the mess she was and he was acting like everything was fine.

"I guess we better get that hair brushed. He pulled her up and out of bed, sat her down in front of her vanity mirror and picked up a hair brush. He had always wanted a chance to play with Anne's hair and he took pride in stroking the brush through her hair smoothing it as he went. It felt as it looked, beautiful! His heart took courage as she didn't move away but let him brush it for her.

When he finished he said "Now here comes the tricky part because I've never been shown how to do up a ladies, hair, I can't even do a plait! This is where you come in, he looked at her through the mirror. "I'm going downstairs, I'm going to get us a picnic sorted. Wash your face get dressed and do your hair pretty like you normally do. Then come downstairs we can go up to hester's garden we'll have the picnic there. Yes."

She nodded in response.

"Promise me you won't lie back down Anne, I want you downstairs soon if not, I'll come back up and get you, understand?" He asked her still talking to her through the mirror.

She nodded. He smiled and kissed into her hair. "Good, I'll see you soon."

He walked back down the stairs in Green Gables and entered the kitchen where Marilla was sitting on a chair by the table frozen. She looked up as Gilbert entered.

"Marilla... Anne up there..." he let out a deep breath. "I didn't think it was possible." He said quietly sitting down.

"Is she..." Marilla started

"I got her out of bed wiped her eyes a little asked her to get dressed and come downstairs... Oh I promised a picnic..." he trailed, he should have thought that one through but Marilla jumped up and started collecting food together. "..oh no I didn't mean for you..."

"Don't be silly Gilbert she needs the nourishment, and so do you by the looks of things, You are looking a lot healthier then you looked when you came back at the end of term but still not yourself."

"Oh I look worse then I am now, although I think when I came back the outside only reflected the sickness within. I'll be back to myself in no time." he said cheerfully.

"You are always the optimist Gilbert." Marilla smiled softly.

"I thought I'd got that from Anne to be honest. But up there..." He trailed quietly. "I've never seen her like that." he shook his head. "This can't possibly all be about me" He said in disbelief.

Food was now piling into a picnic basket along with a blanket. "She realised all of a sudden Gilbert, oh we all saw it , but as Anne would put it, 'a feeling which should make you soar can make you crash' and she thought she had learnt she loved you too late."

"She loves me?" He asked again the words seemed so unfamiliar to him now he heard them, though he had always wished she would.

Marilla smiled. "Yes, Gilbert, you."

"Marilla?" he started nervously.

"yes Gilbert." she replied.

"Can I ask for Anne's hand in marriage please?" He asked, more boldly then he thought he ever would.

"You don't do things by halves do you Gilbert Blythe?" Marilla laughed then straighten herself. "Of course you may."

they heard her footsteps come down the stairs, Gilbert stood up, Anne's face was still quite red from crying but her natural colour had mostly returned and her eyes now instead of glowing the from the red of bloodshot were a little red but now shone a beautiful green colour. He smiled. "There you are." he said a lot more confidently then the meek Gilbert who had come down the stairs, Marilla knew he was putting on a brave face for Anne. "I was starting to think I would need to come back up and get you." He smiled. She shyly smiled back. "You look beautiful and you even did your hair in a school plait, well that takes me back." he said with a wink. Anne blushed.

"You're looking better." Marilla told her. "This young man wants to take you on a picnic." She said handing the basket to Gilbert. "You two go and enjoy yourselves." She said quietly.

Gilbert outstretched his hand which Anne took and they walked out hand in hand.

By the time they arrived at hester's garden the hand in hand became arm in arm, Gilbert chattering all the way there. He placed the picnic on the floor and sat with Anne next to him on the wooden bench.

Anne had stared at him all the way to the garden and was still looking in awe at her companion.

He thought he had ran out of things to say, so instead wrapped his arm around Anne and brought her willingly closer to him. When she did speak it was barely in a whisper.

"I thought I lost you." She said looking at him. "Are you real?" she asked him.

He furrowed his brow and thought how best to convince her "I think so" he replied bringing her hands to him trailing her hands on him. "You tell me."

her hands were shaking (and he could feel it) he was allowing her to touch him! He just told her unrestrictively to feel him beneath her hands! One hand went to his face to feel his cheek, his beautiful contours felt more wonderful then she had ever other to the left of his chest, she could feel the thump of his heart, she closed her eyes "Gillllllll..." She trailed quietly. He gently took her arm and kissed the inside of her wrist. Not just her wrist but her entire body thrilled and her gasp reflected it. Gilbert's mouth broke into a smile as he took it up a notch and looked up into her eyes.

"I asked you a question over two years ago Anne." he kissed her neck another thrill ripped through Anne's body, he smiled again and whispered into her ear, "If I ask you it now, won't you give me a different answer?" he took the lobe of her ear in his mouth gently pressing his teeth into the skin."yyyyeeeesssssss" she trailed. He smiled, he didn't know if she was saying her answer would be different, if she remembered it or just an exclamation from his latest triumphs. He pulled back and waited for her eyes to open, her body was shaking in his hands he could feel it, truth be told he was thrilling from head to toe but had to be sure.

"I love you Anne Shirley, will you be my wife one day?" He asked her directly.

"Yes! yes! Yes!" she exclaimed her face, her eyes burst into a smile. He captured his lips on hers and kissed her as long as his body would allow him without stopping he pulled back a moment only to hear Anne gasping "yes, yes yes!" he smiled again and went in again for another kiss, doing the same again the kiss as long as possible before coming up for air, he was gasping this time he felt light headed. "Yes, yes yes." she continued.

"Anne.." he laughed "say something else." he said his heart thumping.

"I will be your wife one day." She opened her eyes to look into his hazel eyes. "I love you Gilbert Blythe. I'm so sorry I made you wait so long to hear it."

"I'm afraid there will be a bit more waiting Anne, There's three more years before I finish medical school, and even then there won't be any diamond starburst or marble hallways..." he said slightly disappointed he couldn't provide her with the things she wanted.

"I don't want starbursts or marble hallways. I just want you, nothing else matters." she told him softly.

It was his turn for his body to thrill this time.

 _She wants me! She wants me! She wants me! I can give her me!_ He took her arms and placed them around him. "all yours." he told her. Anne didn't hold back she threw herself in his arms and kissed him more. He didn't object his body allowing him to finally thrill in the arms of the women he loved.

When she came up for air he remembered the picnic "Now, my understanding is that someone hasn't eaten properly in over a week." He said seriously. "Well my dear, lets change that." he said getting up from his seat and bringing the blanket to the floor, once the blanket was out on the floor he lead her to it by the hand and sat her down placing himself next to her, he reached into the basket unpacking the well resourced picnic Marilla had put together for them. they lay on the blanket together closely feeding each other the food provided and kissing between every mouthful, some were little pecks some were more penetrating, sharing the heat of their mouths certainly sent a sensational simulation of sensuality through the pair (another use of alliteration Gilbert used to describe his feelings afterwards, but in the moment all he could think was _'She wants me she finally finally wants me!_ ') They stayed there in each others arms kissing and eating and talking until the sun started to set and it was twilight in the sky at about 8pm, they gathered everything together and headed back to Green Gables arm in arm hip to hip.

Marilla saw them in the distance very very close... well she had obviously said yes! she thought for a moment to horror but couldn't quite bring herself to, 'just give them today Marilla' she thought to herself. they needed it, they had nearly lost each other. They approached she noticed what had became a very sullen and sad face had brighten to a glow she never thought she would see on Anne's face ever again. Even Gilbert looked healthier then he had when he first opened the door to him. As they approached she smiled

"You two are looking better." She told them. "I take it this means..." She trailed.

"Marilla I've never soared so high without him, its beautiful, beautiful!" Anne exclaimed. "I'm going to be his wife!"

Marilla in a rare moment of emotion so full she jumped from her chair and hugged both Gilbert and Anne in one swoop.

she stood back and composed herself again "You just wait until Rachel hears about this! It'll be all around Avonlea in no time."


	2. And that of her Romeo

And that of her Romeo

Anne's favourite part of the day had come. English literature! And today to make it even better they were character studying Romeo and Juliet.

"I want to do something a little different today" The teacher had announced. "We're going to be working in pairs. Each team will get two different characters one male and one female and to make it interesting, you'll be working in a girl boy team. I think the perspective of the opposite sex may be helpful when it comes to critiquing." She paused. "I'm going to give you all a number whoever gets the same number as you, you shall work with, I'll then hand out the assignment. You will discuss the two characters, give your opinions, then your team member's opinion then come to a conclusion about them."

 _Yes that seems fair_ Anne thought _As long as I don't end up with Gilbert_. As the numbers were allotted gave the numbers out they seemed quite at random, so dread filled her as Gilbert's number matched hers. _Okay that's fine I can work alongside him its fine_ , she thought as she sat down next to him, her eyes fixed blankly on him as she sat. _As long as we don't get Romeo and Juliet._

Gilbert was trying his best not to grin as she sat down beside him. He was trying to ignore the rise in his heartbeat to have her so close to him. He avoided eye contact with her, preferring to look at his knees. The assignments came round, there was only one left by the time it reached them.

"Ah, the couple themselves!" The teacher said looking at the paper she held in her hands rather than her two students. "Romeo and Juliet!" She said handing Anne the piece of paper which had those names she now dreaded "I expect great things from you two!" she added.

Anne rolled her eyes and let out a huge sigh! _Great_ she thought, _he's going to spoil the most romantic story ever!_

They didn't speak for about 30 seconds when Gilbert broke the silence between them. "I think we need to talk to complete the assignment Anne." He paused before continuing. "You can go first if you like. Tell me what you think of Juliet?" She didn't speak for a few seconds. So he tries again to get a response. "Don't you think she's a bit young to be running round after love?" He asked.

"No I don't!" Anne replied, Gilbert smiled. She had taken the bate and was continuing. "You're never too young to know love to experience love. "She was quiet and innocent; any girl would be swept off her feet by a Romeo. Rescuing her ." She sighed heavy "She's clever and intelligent, she's most definitely sincere in her love for Romeo. She cares for him. Yet she's defiant and strong. Wouldn't it be romantic if someone was willing to commit themselves to death for you?"

"No." Gilbert said chuckling a bit. "What use is love if you're dead?" He saw Anne's face turn angry.

"She wasn't really dead." Anne pointed out

"Yes but Romeo thought she was dead, the sap was so weak, he actually committed suicide to be with her."

"It's romantic." Anne objected.

"It's pointless. What did he achieve?"

"Would you rather live without the person you loved, or die to be with them?" Anne asked him.

He paused for a moment. Had she just asked him something as an equal scholar rather than in distain at him? He wanted to answer the question carefully.

"I'd rather spend all my days loving one person, raise a family, and know that person loved me in return. I would do anything to make that person happy every single day." There was a heavy pause between them.

"They didn't have that choice Gilbert. Wouldn't you rather die than not be with the one you loved?"

He felt that question cut him. He was almost seventeen; he knew he had fallen head over heels with Anne Shirley a long time ago. Would he rather die than not be with her? "They barely knew each other Anne, yet she marries him and I know the story tells us it's all romantic but we have to remember that Romeo had committed himself to another girl before he met Juliet then falls in love at a tip of the hat and soon forgets about Rosaline. Who's to say he wouldn't leave Juliet at the next set of pretty eyes that flashed his way? That's not love. He doesn't seem like a strong character a real man doesn't give up on the one he loves so easily."

There was another pause. "Maybe he wasn't really in live with Rosaline, maybe he did love Juliet on first meeting her he did say 'Did my heart love till now?' when he first met her."

"Men don't always say what they mean Anne, especially upon meeting a pretty stranger. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings that first day of school but I did."

They paused again "You're not Romeo." She pointed out. Gilbert felt the coldness of her words.

He looked down. "No I guess not." He managed to contain rest of his feeling on this subject and returned to the study in question. "Anyway we had started talking about Juliet and our attention was turned to Romeo too fast."

"Well tell me what you think of Juliet then?" Anne asked him.

"Well you were right in what you said. She's very spirited for a 13 year old girl. Although she was very young to get married…"

"it wasn't like that then." Anne commented. "The thing which speaks through the ages is that at 13 you believe love is forever. If you had fallen in love at 13, wouldn't you have thought it was for forever?"

 _Wow this is turning out to be a painful assignment_ Gilbert thought instead he continued without commenting "I like it when they are real characters you know with some oomph behind them, silly pretty girls are boring and have no opinions of their own, she fights back against what everyone wants for her because that's not who she is. Yes, in my opinion the object of her affection is far beneath her but it doesn't change her. She's committed to him, she believes in him. She's innocent but I think that works in her favour. I don't think these are bad qualities, if I managed to marry a girl like that..." He said looking at Anne "I would be very happy." He blushed slightly then diverted his eyes away.

"I think we have enough material now." Anne said to him. "Should we work on the presentation?"

All he managed was a nod.

Their presentation was flawless, they'd worked together well their arguments were well formed and insightful, the only thing missing was their friendship. "Anne and Gilbert A+."

Class had ended for the day. The class was dismissed and everyone was leaving. Gilbert caught up with Anne.

"I really enjoyed working with you today Anne. I found your insight really helpful." He looked at her, he though he saw her face soften a little but she quickly turned to stone again and nodded she carried on walking. "Anne wait." He said. Holding her arm gently "Look, we could be really good studying partners can't you see that? No one else got an A+ in that room today but us. I know you don't need my help, but it would be really nice to spend some time with someone who can stretch me." He paused a realized he still had her arm. He let go but let his hand brush down her arm "Just promise me you'll think about it."

She felt her stomach knot a little. As much as it would be nice to connect to someone intellectually like that she simply nodded then walked away.


	3. Chance Encounters

Chance encounters

Gilbert Blythe was homesick. He didn't understand why even at 9 years old he couldn't just go home. Nova Scotia was close, especially here you almost FEEL PEI. But it wasn't.

His father was housebound again his mother faithful beside his father, left a nine year old boy to wander about this coast line, just to return to Alberta at the end of the month. He didn't like it there AND he was falling behind in school. He used to be able to imagine all sorts of things but now he was almost a man, he saw the follys of his childhood, he never really imagined things anymore. So he had decided to rest a while in these weeds by the sands edge and look towards where he knew his homeland was you could just about make it out on the horizon. Just as he was settling a group of children led by two adults came onto the sea shore.

He watched as they rallied around each other they seemed to be a family enjoying the sea side air. Except they seemed to be treating one child differently to the others. Why, she must be about his age, so why were they yelling at her? The other children although didn't have the best clothes in the world seemed somehow better off than the girl he noticed. Her dress seemed short on her and although she was thin the dress still hung off her tiny thin frame.

It was odd she didn't look like any of them they all had dark hair hers was bright... well... red! He'd never met someone with red hair before. The girl disappeared off before returning a few minutes later with ice creams for everyone... everyone but her.

" just shoo!" the women demanded of the girl as soon as the treats were dispersed. Gilbert felt cross. Aren't they getting her an ice cream? The girl wandered in her own dream world apparently was quiet surprised at finding the boy there.

" hello." He said to her.

" hello." She replied. " are you hiding?" she asked him.

" hiding? No." He said.

" it's just I didn't spot you when I was over there, I thought I could see the whole sea shore but I couldn't see you, what an interesting spot you chose." She said all at once.

He smiled at her. "I guess so, I didn't deliberately choose it for that reason."

" then why did you choose it?" she asked him.

"see that shore yonder?" he asked pointing out to it.

" yes." She replied.

" that's my home I haven't been back there for a year, I miss it, I just wanted to see it that's all." He explained.

"Oh?" she replied.

He looked at her again. " what's your name?" he asked.

She paused for a moment before answering him. " you can call me Geraldine." She said her pretty little nose going in the air.

" call you it?" he asked. " is that your name?"

"I IMAGINE it's my name." She said with a sigh sitting beside him. " isn't it a lovely name?" He laughed a little " Oh please don't laugh at me..." She started.

" Oh no I don't mean it like that. It is a lovely name and you are very endearing." He told her.

" endearing?" she questioned.

"Oh erm... let's see it means, cute or adorable." He explained.

" endearing... cute or adorable." She said closing her eyes, Gilbert looked in fascination wa _s she adding it to a mental dictionary?_ He wondered.

" what's yours?" she asked him.

"my what?" he asked. " Oh my name!" He realised

" Oh no... let me make one for you." She said.

He grinned again and bit his lip. He had never met anyone like this before! " alright since I don't seem to have your real name, seems only fair."

" let me see you seem a sturdy boy, not thin or weak so you need a strong name. But it can't be too soild you seem to be a kindred spirit afterall. Oh maybe a biblical name Matthew, James, John... wait, yes that's it John."

Gilbert smiled. " not too bad a name, it's actually my papas name." He said with a smile.

" Oh then you must bear some of his spirit." She smiled.

" well Geraldine pleased to meet you." He said.

" where's your mamma and papa?" she asked him.

" my papas sick and bed bound most the time, leaves me to roam the countryside, I hate just sitting around waiting. So I thought I'd come down to the shore."

" is your papa going to die?" she asked him.

"I dunno, it sometimes feels like he might, they won't tell me if he will or not, I wish they would. So I might know."

" you at least know him, it must be awfully nice to know them." She thought out loud. She looked at his confused expression.

" but I thought...?" he started.

" my parents died before I was three months old of the fever." She told him sadly. " Mrs Thomas took me in, I live with them."

" is that why they treat you differently?" he asked her.

" Oh you noticed. Oh don't judge then harshly, I'm sure they MEAN to treat me well I must be difficult to love, I have a temper as red as my hair, which I do so hate."

" your hair or your temper?" he asked.

" _both_!" She emphasised. "I would love to be beautiful maybe then Mrs Thomas might find it in her to love me. I try my best to control it but it's so difficult for a seven year old to do."

" seven?!" Gilbert asked in surprise. "I thought you must be my age I'm almost ten!"

" Oh I'm long and thin aren't I? I'd love to be round and soft, maybe then I might be huggable."

Gilbert's heart broke a little. Not half an hour ago he was sulking over his bad lot in life. But this girl! She never felt loved! He had been cocooned in it his whole life! He put his arm around her.

" what are you doing?" she asked him.

" I'm giving you a hug." He said.

" but why? You barely know me." She reminded him.

" because everyone deserves to be loved." He told her. All at once she burst hugging him back. He smiled. " well you're the most huggable person I've met." He told her with a smile. She looked at him eye to eye. He'd never met anyone with grey eyes before. But were they green? With her bright smile and mysterious eyes the words came out before he meant them to "I think you are beautiful."

" you do?" Her eyes widen as he said it. He could read her eyes, her emotions were so close to the surface, it was amazing!

" well yes." He assured her

" even with my hair? Red as carrots?" she asked with an air of dubiousness.

" carrots and all." He told her. "I like your hair I've never seen a colour so pretty." He saw her blush. He made her FEEL better! " do you trust me?" He asked her. She looked for a moment as if she was assessing him then nodded. " come with me." He said taking her hand and leading her away from the sea shore.

He didn't have enough money on him for ice cream so he bought two drinks and a few sweets for them to share with what he did have. They weren't gone for long and weren't missed. After they ate their sweets they went for a walk along the shore. He was sure she thought she was two years younger then he was but she didn't SEEM like she was. Their conversations were fast, efficient and he felt closer to this girl then anyone he had ever met. He wondered what her REAL name could be. Geraldine for all it was very eloquent didn't suit her.

 _Mary_? He wondered. No that didn't fit.

 _Joanne? No no that won't do._

 _Ruby_? N _o he knew a Ruby back home she was nothing like her._

 _Jane. No that was a plain name._

 _Ann. That didn't look right? Something was missing from that name for it to be hers._

"ohh look John!" She called. Look at all these shells!" She said in amazement.

" theses aren't just shells." Gilbert told her. " these are oysters. I wonder how they got here?"

" will they still be alive?" she asked.

" probably, the baby ones will be better off in the water." He said picking some up and throwing them back in. "check the big ones if they are open tap them, if it shuts close its alive if not then its dead." He told her. She picked out the dead ones separating them from the others. Gilbert started to open the dead ones prying then open with his penknife.

" are you looking for something?" she asked him.

" yes, pearls." He told her. He scrapped away at the shells cleaning then as he went, his companion he was happy to say stayed with him, To his delight found on one of the shells a tiny pink pearl.

She looked in wonder. " Oh how beautiful!" she exclaimed.

They continued their quest along the shore talking as they went. Gilbert didn't want this day to end! This morning he had felt so discouraged now this girl brought such light with her. She was wonderful.

They heard the distance shouting of Mrs Thomas an hour later. Gilbert couldn't make out her name from it but it was obvious she could.

"I have to go." She told him.

" no you don't." He said headlong without thinking. " come run away with me, my ma always wanted a little girl. You'll be loved as you should." He told her.

The girl laughed. "I can't. Oh your mother would never love such a ugly thing anyway." She told him.

" you aren't ugly." He told her. "I know my mother would love you, because I do."

" you don't mean that." She objected.

" alright I'll prove it." He said, taking the pearl out his pocket. " this is a token to you, Geraldine, or whatever your REAL name is. One day we'll find each other again and I won't ever stop loving you. We can get married and I'll protect you that way you'll never be alone again, you can belong to ME and I'll take care of you like a real man should." He smiled and put the pearl in her hand. He kissed her briefly on the lips then gently pulled on one of her braids. He looked at her hair " carrots." He said softly.

Her heart fluttered " you promise you'll love me always? No one has ever loved me before?"

"I swear it." He said hugging her one last time.

She heard Mrs Thomas calling her again as she let go of the boy.

He had became her best friend so quickly, she had never a real friend like this before. She pulled herself away and ran towards the calls. She looked back and saw him watching her run away.

"ma, pa..." He started proudly that evening when he walked in. " I've met the girl I'm going to marry someday."

He'd been trying to catch her attention all morning. He recognised her immediately. It was Geraldine! He had met her four years ago and never forgot the interesting little girl he had made a promise to and her name was much more beautiful and suited her so much more. ANNE. With an e! Yes that was perfect for her. ANNE. But there was no mistaken this was the same girl, the same grey eyes so easily read, the same flaming red hair like carrots. But did she remember him?

He saw her turn in her chair to look at him _. Maybe she did remember?_ He thought to himself. He winked and she turned back quickly in her seat. _Then again maybe not._ He thought. He tried and tried to get her attention again and met with failure each time. He wanted to call across " Geraldine" maybe some context would help? But it would sound mighty strange to the rest of the school if they heard. So maybe something else he called her that day.

He did just as he did that day picked up the end of the braid and whispered " carrots! Carrots!"

The look in her eyes made clear as day she couldn't remember him. She hated him and he could tell in that moment. As she shouted " you mean, hateful boy! How dare you!"

Then thwack! He felt himself in shock as Mr Phillips spoke harshly to her. Oh no no no! This was all going wrong! He had to protect her! " it was my fault Mr Phillips." If she couldn't remember him it must have seemed like he was mocking her, "I teased her."

It didn't work. Oh maybe, if he caught her after lessons? Maybe he could apologise and explain.

When school was dismissed Anne marched out with her red head held high. Gilbert tried to intercept her at the porch door. "I'm awfully sorry I made fun of your hair, Anne," he whispered contritely. "Honest I am. Don't be mad for keeps, now." Anne swept by disdainfully, without look or sign of hearing.

Ouch! He thought to himself. She really can't remember me. He thought sadly. He felt a butterfly feeling in his stomach. He still would keep his promise. Maybe one day he could tell her.

Their honeymoon so far was so romantic! He adored Anne's arm through his! The whole world would know she was his. So when they decided to go on a day out on the ferry, he saw one which caught his attention. Maybe if he took her there he could jog a few memories about that day. See he had waited and waited to tell her about it but after she didn't talk to him for four years it seemed a bit pointless to bring it up then. When they were friends Anne didn't like anything too sentimental said so every time he thought he had the courage to say it, she would put him back in his place. And when they were engaged, they had so much to actually catch up on from their time since she came to the island, between that and the kissing there wasn't much time for anything! So maybe being there would be easier. He didn't take them to the shore first, although now he had more then enough money for ice creams he bought them two lemonades and picked out the exact same sweets then walked them down to the shore and sat them amidst the now taller weeds.

Anne looked about the place " you know Gil, it's the strangest thing, I swear I have been here before. But I'm sure I would remember it." As he opened their bottles.

" you have been here before." He told her confidently.

"I? I have?" she asked him. " with you?" she was even more confused.

" in a way." He said. " you really can't remember can you?" he asked her.

" remember what?" she asked confused.

He took a breath. " once upon a time..." He started. " there was a young boy who wandered this shore alone one day. He sat right here and looked yonder into the distance and saw his homeland. Then quite by chance a family came into the shore the mother let her sons play while the little girl she had she sent to buy the ice cream but didn't get her one, said girl was sent away from the family and found the boy in these weeds." A vague look came across Anne's face, it wasn't a remembrance yet but a sort of lifting of a veil. "she told him she would like to be called Geraldine and she made a name for him too that day, his name would be John. She told him the sad tale of her life and the boy promised her something that day. Do you know what it was Anne?" he asked her.

He could see the recognition in her eyes. "no, no it can't be?"

"One day we'll find each other again and I won't ever stop loving you. We can get married and I'll protect you that way you'll never be alone again, you can belong to ME and I'll take care of you like a real man should." He smiled and He kissed her briefly on the lips then gently ran his fingers through her hair " carrots." He said softly.

" that's impossible!" She said her eyes filled with tears.

"it's not Anne, how else could I know that story?" he asked her.

"how long have you known?" she asked him.

"the moment I saw you again I knew it was you." He said stroking her face.

"but... but... I treated you terribly!" she whispered.

"and I promised to love you always. I had found you! I HAD to protect you, I would never let you out my sight again." He smiled. "I loved you that day when we met here..."

She looked down at the sweets and lemonade again

"Gil!" She whispered excitingly finally realising why the lemonade and sweets

" but I fell in love with you as soon as that slate hit my head. I swore that day, I told you I loved you, I've never stopped loving you and I never will. I kept my promise... Geraldine!" he mocked and giggled with her. "Anne, my Anne with an 'e', that suits you so much better."

She reached into her purse and pulled out the lone pearl.

"but I thought you had forgotten?" he asked her.

"I did. The day was so beautiful I felt like there was some light at the end if the tunnel. Then we returned to real life." She sighed. "and... oh it's difficult to explain I'm only just remembering... but... to survive I had to seal it and store it away otherwise it would break my heart. And I forgot it, but I kept this, I forgot why but it made me feel hope." She said the tears flowing down her face. "it's why I love pearls." She said looking at her engagement ring." I've always kept this with me. Oh Gilbert!" She exclaimed jumping on top of him kissing him into the sand. He was not objecting.

Gilbert smiled when they parted "I did wonder if you had somehow remembered when you picked pearls but there wasn't any recognition in your eyes." She leaned back down and kissed him more. They walked the same route along the sands, funding the same oyster bank as before. They stayed there before making their way back along the shore and caught the ferry back to PEI.

She held him a little closer that night. That sweet boy! Was her Gilbert! How had she not seen it? How had she forgotten his face? He kept his promise, he had loved her that day! Oh not in THAT way he was too young back then to live her THAT way, but in an innocent love sort of way. He had been the first one to hold her and (she blushed) kissed her! They weren't romantic, they had been completely innocent, but he kept his promise! He married her and now she was HIS. Their love was beautiful from innocent love to intimate love. She kissed into his hair thankful that little boy kept his word, no matter what.


	4. Fear is alone

_**Bold and italics are thoughts in this one, italics alone is what is written down.**_

* * *

 _ **It's just a stupid assignment!**_ Gilbert thought to himself the night before it was due, so why was it so difficult to write? It was one of the last ones he would be doing at Avonlea school he could do this...

The brief was an easy one. Write a poem about fear, it must be 3 stanzas long.

That was it. That was the whole brief, yet he had put it off and off again because the words never came.

 _ **Okay**_ he thought _**alright, fear, what do I know..**_

 _ **Opposite of fear? Love. Yes they can't be in the same place as once, doesn't it say that in the bible somewhere?**_ He would look it up later.

 _ **How do you feel when you are scared**_ **?** He thought.

 _Alone._

 _Rejected._

 _Without hope_ no he thought that was a bit too personal.

 _ **What are people normally scared of?**_

 ** _The dark._** _That seems to be a fundamental_

 ** _Thunderstorms_** , his mother was scared of them.

 _Not being loved._

 ** _How do we stop feeling fear?_** He thought...

 _Not being alone_

 _Loving._

 _ **Great now he had to organise it all so I don't sound like a complete wuss.**_

* * *

 ** _Please don't pick me please don't pick me_** he thought as they waited for Miss Stacy to say whose poems she wanted to be read outloud.

" Gilbert." She said smiling " we haven't heard from you in a while, come to the front and share your poem with us.

 _ **Great**_. He thought as he stood up and walked to the front, ** _you couldn't have chosen last week when I'd written about king Arthur in great detail... no it had to be this week with a poem... just great!_**

"I named it: Fear is alone

When the day becomes night

and the light begins to fade

is that what makes you fright

as the sun begins to shade?

* * *

Or maybe its the thunderstorm

Flashing lights across the sky

Is that the embodiment form

which makes you feel you will die?

* * *

For some its in the lost friend ** _** his eyes flicked towards Anne ***_**

feeling hated and rejected

When all they want was to mend

and fix the way they acted. **_***Oh no! this poem is about her! Oh no!****_**

* * *

Fear is lonely it needs us there

to feed it in the garden

Blake did in wise warn its snare

Of poisons left unspoken

* * *

Fear is alone, I said it before

For what else can it do?

Unless you feed it four score

the harm can it do, is few.

* * *

Prophets of old tell us

There is no fear in love

so fear can turn to dust

we can sore the skies above

* * *

Is it the fear of being so unloved

Which tares your soul to pieces? ** _*** he was asking her the question in his poem***_**

But when push comes to shove

You'll find love comes and releases

* * *

Please take my hand and in me trust. **_*** please take it Anne***_**

For when we are but two

Not even fear shall divide us

for a love so pure and true."

* * *

The class was silent. Gilbert looked down at his shoes thinking he had failed miserably and everyone could see him offering his heart on the plate to Anne AGAIN, and she world reject him completely... AGAIN!

" Well Gilbert that was a wonderful poem, well done, very insightful." Miss Stacy said. " was your own fear in there somewhere?" she asked.

" yes Miss Stacy it was." He replied.

" are you going to share with us which one it is?" she asked.

" I'd rather not if it's all the same." He said " although maybe I should add reading my own poetry out loud to my list." He said shaking trying to make a joke of it.

Miss Stacy smiled. " well Gilbert, you referenced Blake and the Bible, both to make your point clearer. I take it you meant the poison tree?"

" yes Miss Stacy."

" and wisely identified the opposite of fear as love. Thank you Gilbert."

He walked back to his seat his eyes flicked towards Anne her eyes were fixed to the front. He sat down, despite the glowing report from Miss Stacy, he still felt complete failure.

Anne had tried to ignore Gilbert's poem. Something struck

 ** _For some its in the lost friend_**

 ** _feeling hated and rejected_**

 ** _When all they want was to mend_**

 ** _and fix the way they acted_**

 ** _Poor Gilbert._** She thought, ** _what did I do to him?_**

' _ **Is it the fear of being so unloved/Which tares your soul to pieces?'**_

 _ **yes, it was how could he know?**_

 _ **Please take my hand and in me trust.**_

She closed her eyes for a minute to hold back the tears. She wished her choices had let her do that.

 ** _Just take his hand. Just trust him._**

It was too late, and she knew it.


	5. a knight in shining armour?

Set in the film Universe

* * *

Gilbert watched as Anne and Diana walked away Anne hobbling on Diana. He knew they would struggle back but what could he do? He glared at Josie before he took every effort to walk away in the opposite direction. How could Josie have dared Anne to do something so dangerous?! How could Anne have taken up the challenge?! Well he knew the latter really... Anne was incredibly ... everything! So stubborn and head strong... no one else was like her, could be like her! He stopped in the path. Yet he knew Anne was the flip side of these too, he'd seen her insecurities ... She got herself hurt on more then one occasion. His legs turned and started running towards the path Anne and Diana had taken. It didn't take long before he literally ran into Diana.

" Diana?!" He asked shocked. Firstly he couldn't believe Diana would leave Anne with a... what he thought was probably a broken ankle but then the tears falling from Diana's face. " what happened?" he asked calmly.

" oh Gil! I'm so glad I found you, when we started to walk through the woods and we were sharing ghost stories and then Anne fell into a well... and now I think she's hurt her other ankle. Gil she's back there in the forest and I'm so scared something will come and take her away!" Diana sobbed into him.

He put his arms around her shushing her gently. "Di, calm down." He soothed. He chuckled quietly "Anne is safe where you left her okay, ghosts don't haunt during the day." He said logically.

"but it's always dark in the woods." She cried.

"okay, its alright " he assured her then held her at arm's length. "You go back to Orchards Slope get your papa and I will go and sit with Anne." He assured her.

"but Gil she simply won't allow it! I don't know why she hates you so but she does and you know how stubborn she is."

Gilbert smiled. "Well if both her ankles are twisted she won't have much of a choice will she?"

Diana nodded agreeing with his logic.

"Tell me where she is I'll go and sit with her and you go."

She nodded told Gilbert where to find her and ran for home .

Gilbert walked quickly towards the spot Diana said Anne was, thinking up of all the excuses for him to be there.

He decided to take a stroll.

He forgot his pencil case and was heading back to school...

He...

Didn't need an excuse he found her unconscious lying on the woods floor. He took a sigh of relief and sat down beside her. He was there less than a minute when he gently lifted her head resting it on his thigh near his near his knee his legs straight out in front of him his back resting against the tree behind him.

He looked down gently at her and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was as she slept. A pang ran through him. He... He loved her and he knew it! Quite subconsciously his fingers played through her long red hair admiring it. He imagined a world where those big orbs would open, those beautiful grey green eyes would look at him and admire him. She would softly hug into him closer. He sighed again .

Why did she have to be so perfect?

He loved her. He was certain of it at this point. How could he carry on knowing she hated hi...

"Gil." She stirred in a whisper. His heart pounded against his chest. Was she dreaming of him? "I can't let him win Diana." She mumbled. He looked down at her face and smiled. "Tell him." Gilbert couldn't help but laugh. "don't laugh at me Mr Blythe." She accused him. He looked to her and saw she was still sleeping at least.

"I'm sorry Anne." He whispered. "I don't mean to tease." She settled silently back down. He took a sigh knowing she was asleep... maybe he could unload it off his chest. "I never meant to tease either." He admitted. "Not in a cruel way." He told her. "I just wanted to get to know you and be friends... I know I messed up my chance. But please do forgive me." He whispered.

She didn't reply immediately instead seemed to have gone back deeper into her slumber . " Maybe one day." She mumbled.

He looked down to her shocked but an unfamiliar feeling of hope rose within him for a moment before he heard the far off voices of Mr Barry and Diana.

He moved round her and picked her up in his arms. He was surprised just how light she was! Her arms wrapped around his neck, he was too nervous to move but when Mr Barry appeared with Diana he was relived. Despite Anne's light body he doubted he could have carried her all the way back to green gables.

"a knight in shining armour." Mr Barry smiled at him taking Anne from his arms

"oh no not really, just guarding her really." He said humbly.

They walked to the clearing Diana grabbed Gilbert's arm. "Gilbert really thank you." She told him. "you won't hear it from Anne though she will be grateful really..." Diana told him they hung back talking while Diana's papa walked on with Anne in arms.

"Di, you can't tell her my part in this." He said gently.

" What? !" Diana asked. "but why?!"

Gilbert sighed. "You know what she's like and if she ever found out she wouldn't forgive me." He told her.

"forgive you for helping?" Diana said confused.

"Yes forgive me for helping." He reitterred. "imagine your loathed enemy caring for you in that situation rather then a gallant prince you always dreamed of. I'd ruin the dream for her... I. ..." he looked away blushing "can't do that to her Diana. Please? Keep this a secret, ask your papa to keep this secret... Please?" he asked of her. "for me."

Diana sighed. "alright." She conceded. "I'll make sure..."

"Diana, she's coming round." Her father called.

They both looked the way her father was walking. Diana looked back at Gilbert sadly. "Gil..." She trailed.

" Its okay." He assured her. "I know she's safe now, just go... and keep your promise." He asked of her.

Diana nodded then ran off up the path. "Anne darling your safe everything will be fine." He heard Diana assure her. He turned on the path and decided to walk back through the woods. Making sure he was walking in the opposite direction. After all, he didn't want Anne to find out he had been anywhere near the scene.

" oh Diana I dreamed a dream, my knight in shining armour came to me and whispered sweet nothings in my ear... isn't it romantic?"

For her sake.


	6. mystery man

Set in film Universe

* * *

"My, my. Doesn't Gilbert look dashing tonight?" Diana teased Anne knowing she had spotted their handsome friend.

"Gilbert? I hadn't noticed him." She said nonchalantly.

'Yeah right I'm sure.' Diana thought to herself. "It's too bad you've been so awful to him—" Diana counted "he might of asked you to dance."

Unbeknown to them Gilbert could hear every word and heard Anne's retort. "If I wanted him to ask me, which I don't, he certainly would." Something akin to anger rose in him. "Gilbert Blythe would stand on his head for me if I asked him to."

'I would now would I Anne Shirley?' he thought looking directly at her.

"Ah! He looked right at you again, Anne! I bet you couldn't get him to dance with you." Diana said to Anne.

He felt a little angry at Diana, he expected it from Anne but he thought Diana a little more lady like to say such a thing!

"Alright, Diana. If you insist." She replied.

'Right! Fine you asked for it Miss Shirley.' He thought to himself. He wanted to dance with her, absolutely! He wasn't going to let her know that! "Good evening, Mr. Blythe."

...

* * *

He'd watched her from afar all night. He wished he could dance with her... if only there was a way to dance with her without her knowing it was him! Then two girls walked past with masks on... and it clicked. He went to the entrance knowing there would be spares... Some people preferred to be masked at balls. He picked out a plain black mask which hid the most part of his face. He ran to the men's room and took off his cravat taking his spare plain black one out his pocket. He swapped them over. He took some oil he was intending on sporting through his hair and spread it through his locks. It didn't look his chocolate brown colour instead it looked a jet black colour and no longer were there curls but his hair straighten under the weight of the oil. lastly put the mask on. He looked different enough. Enough to fool Anne a little.

She was looking out at the stars in the balcony. The dark night sky above her she barely felt the chill, she was surprised when a deep soft voice came from behind her. " You'll catch pneumonia out here." He told her.

She turned and saw the masked man behind her. She felt her heart quicken but dismissed the feeling and would do this stranger. "Then perhaps you should go in." She whispered. "I prefer it out here gazing among stars." She expected him to leave but was surprised when she felt his jacket around her shoulders. "Then perhaps we can gaze on them together." He whispered.

She looked to the stranger "won't you catch pneumonia without your jacket?" she asked him.

He grinned slightly "I'll take the chance, to be out here with a beautiful lady." He told her.

She blushed and smiled looking up at the stars again. "when I was a little girl the orphanage told us that naughty children never got to heaven and so were destined to become a star in the night, neither home on earth or in heaven." She said sadly.

He sighed. "That's too bad, my pap always told me stars were like friends who had passed on, those we know and loved. They love us so much they leave their light behind to help us through the darkest night."

Anne looked at the stranger. "That's beautiful." She told him. "do you think they might become constellations? If they could be stars?"

He grinned again. "I don't see why not." He commented.

"Then I think my parents must be Gemini, have you ever noticed they are holding hands?" she asked him.

"I thought they were twin brothers?" He asked her. "but I suppose, I can imagine they were lovers, much more romantic ."

Anne laughed. "Yes I suppose it is." She looked at the stranger. "Sorry, I don't even know you and I'm just chattering on."

He smiled. "I don't mind." He told her honestly. "perhaps we can talk and dance at the same time we can hear the music just fine from here." He offered.

" I'm afraid I've lost my dance card." She admitted.

"Then you have no fear of those you are obliged to dance with interrupting." He said offering her his hand.

She smiled and took his hand. Quite to her surprise they remained on the balcony and danced under the stars and the moon. She shyly looked into his eyes which were already fixed on her gazing on her.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her.

She hesitated for a moment. Then blushed. "I was thinking how romantic this is." She whispered.

He smiled. "Yes, I suppose it is."

She hesitated then asked him "I feel as though I've known you forever, do I know you?" she questioned him.

" I think you would know if you knew me." He said shyly.

They talked a little in the two dances they danced on the balcony. Anne found the stranger was making her heart flutter. She suggested going inside giving him back his jacket, she wanted now to be seen with her stranger. He agreed took back the jacket and escorted her inside.

"Anne there you are!" Diana exclaimed "where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I just went out for some fresh air Diana, we ended up dancing under the stars." She told her.

"we?" Diana questioned.

Anne for the first time turned round to see, her mysterious partner had gone.


	7. mystery man Epilogue

For Kim and oldmoviewatcher because in your reviews (which haven't synced yet... I'm guessing fanfiction site is having sycing issues again!) You asked... in effect...

This is based after the end of the films maybe about a year into their relationship... the next summer of you like...

* * *

The moon shone in the water beneath them an anchor over the side kept them still in the water, the paddles in the boat beside them Gilbert and Anne lay flat in the boat looking up in the nights sky. Anne snuggled into Gilbert's chest his arms wrapped around her holding her close.

"Its been such a beautiful day Gilbert. You and me, just with the picnic and then the poetry and the walk and then boating by moonlight..." she whispered.

He chuckled quietly "I'm glad you liked it. You deserve it, being away from..." he laughed "me!"

Anne rolled her eyes and laughed too, "then you deserve it too for being away from me." She whispered back with a cheeky eyebrows rise, their lips meet if sweetly for a moment before she returned to snuggling into his chest. "The stars are bright tonight." Anne commented looking up.

"ermmmm." He agreed. "you know my pap always told me stars were like friends who had passed on, those we know and loved. They love us so much they leave their light behind to help us through the darkest night."

Anne looked at Gilbert with wide eyes "I've been told that before." She whispered looking at him in shock. She reached for his hair stroking through it "it was..." She trailed.

"Your parents are gemini. You know every time I see it now I think of your parents." He clarified.

"It is!" she exclaimed leaping onto him rocking the boat slightly.

Gilbert grabbed her tightly. "careful!" he said gently. "you don't want to tip the boat."

"I dreamed about you that night." She admitted. "Not the masked you, you you. I dreamed it was you I was dancing with and you held me close and we danced under the stars... except this time you kissed me." She whispered. "when I woke I was furious with myself!" she laughed.

He chuckled. "so deep down you knew it was me." He said thoughtfully.

"I don't talk to just anyone about my parents. But you made it so easy, I guess the mask was just as much a disguise for me as it was for you." Anne smiled thoughtfully.

"I hoped... you would open up just a little." He admitted. "I just wanted to get to know you."

She looked to him "you got there eventually." She said with a smile.

He took a sigh "You know, you can talk to me Anne, about anything. Your parents included. I know you've told me a lot... I know more than most people... but don't feel like you can't." He whispered.

" you're the only one I've ever talked to about them. Apart from Marilla and Matthew. Even them..." She trailed. "I never felt comfortable... not with anyone but you." She reflected "that should have been my first clue!" she laughed. "Diana thought you took my dance card that night." She whispered looking up at him. He bit into his cheek. "Gilbert Blythe!" she blushed.

"if I couldn't dance with you I didn't want anyone else dancing with you." He defended.

"You did dance with me!" she laughed.

He lay back smugly. "...and only me." He smiled.

"made sure of that then!" Anne smiled. She reached for his lips again and they kissed slowly and longingly. "Such a romantic gesture would be utterly beyond his imagination." She whispered.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"that's what I told Diana when she suggested it was you who stole my dance card." She admitted.

"Oh well if that's the way you feel..." he laughed faking starting to get up.

"it was you... All you, and I love you."

He looked into her eyes. "and I love you." He whispered. They kissed again, this kiss long and heated. "And I got you." He whispered. "eventually."


End file.
